sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Life0nMars + Alts
How it all began Life0nMars was once a wonderful and kind user before she was a bully. However, one day, someone commented on her overuse of cap locks. She went insane, and began to cyberbully the person. Eventually, she became so insane, a majority of her friends chased her away from Spore. However, she later returned with dozens of alts - most of which have confirmed their true identity at least once via messages and taglines - which she used to mass-downrate her enemies, making her the Life0nMars we speak of today. L0M was known as one of the "nicest" users in the community before her first outburst, notably peppering every comment with cap locks, excessive exclamation marks and smilies and making only cute/colourful (if not very talented) creations. These traits have appeared in several of her more well-known alleged alts, including now-inactive CrimsonLights and the more recently appeared yorokobu (debatable). Long ago, a loved-and-hated former Sporumer Descardion - now under the alias of Impious_Iron - trolled Life0nMars into a blind rage until she violently cursed him out, providing him with a means of finally striking back against the demon with many heads. As if answering everyone's prayers, the CS banned her for an unknown amount of time. Back then, many though that when she returns, she will be furious than before and the unthinkable will happen. Well, she did return, but she seemed to be different than before. Her kind attitude has returned and she does respond to the trolls, but it appears that her dark side has completly vanished. It seems by this point, she has the chance to recover her identity as wonderful and nice creator that we all know and respect. Creations and Comments As many alts as she may create, some users recognize recurrent traits in her creations and comments. Below are samples of both from her original account as well as the most recent well-known alts-note the identical creation style they all have in common, something also present in all of her alts' comments. As Life0nMars 3.png (70 KB) Creature sample. Creation: Gift From Life0nMars. 2.png (66 KB) Creature Sample. Creation: Gift For Hopwood. (57 KB) Building sample. Creation: Gift From Life0nMars. As CrimsonLights Sample 2.png (39 KB) Creature Sample. Creation: Happy Halloween!!. Sample 3.png (73 KB) Creature Sample. Creation: Flower Porafys. Sample.png (33 KB) Building Sample. Creation: Crimson Art--3. As yorokobu( a.k.a. YOROandFLURP) Sample 3.png (66 KB) Creature Sample. Creation: CATZIE ZOOGLE FOR ALEXI!!. Sample 2.png (54 KB) Creature Sample. Creation: FLOWER DRAGONZ ZOOGLE!!. Sample.png (67 KB) Building Sample. Creation: GIFT TO MY SUBS!!. List of Suspected Alts Excalibur CrimsonLights yorokobu* StingRay2000 LunarRaine SailorMoon Mystique_4 techno6O5 SmilingTrees DragonSky DragonRain StingRay2000 CyberGraphix CyberGraphics FoobyDoo TechnoPinkMafia FoldedPotatoChip Folded3Chips Torchlight RedFacedMushroom Stickfas ColdJustice ColdJustice2 ColdJustice3 ColdJustice4 ColdJustice5 ColdJustice6 ColdJustice7 ColdJustice8 ColdJustice9 ColdJustice10 ColdJustice11 ColdJustice12 ColdJustice13 ColdJustice14 ColdJustice15 sj-is-back LifeAquatic NittWittKing justuning GaysAreFreaks RottenMushrooms MushroomEater yourmumisaguy i_love_mew ditzybizzybody mrflipz farnsworth2010 CelticSamurai starfoth littlemew i_can_help_you midnightdragonz hellokitty beowulf thegodzeus madmax --o doggydog LifeOnMars_2 STlNGRAY Leliana MewQueen YOROandFLURP TheDevilWearsPrada, DuhBlubberMan. She is usually referred to either as Life0nMars, L0M, or Excalibur. Many of L0M's alts have no creations, most likely so that no-one can comment on/downrate them for her horrible and sometimes illegal actions against the Spore community. * There is some degree of controversy as to whether yorokobu is really L0M's alt. While there is a "Yorokobu is not L0M crowd," little evidence has been found in support of their argument. The pro-alters have more evidence, but nevertheless the debate has not yet concluded. Possible Links with Other Downraters/Trolls Sharpy63 claims to be in contact with L0M and several alts on the above list. He claims that L0M just wants to return to Spore in peace, away from the "hatorz," and that L0M has only two alts. He also claimed that, at the time he made that claim, that L0M was on vacation in the Caribbean. This is most likely nonsense to get much-needed attention. Well-Known Victims Here is a small and incomplete list of the people that Life0nMars downrates regularly. NOTE: When adding names to the list, make sure you have definite proof that L0M is downrating the suspected victim. Dirtymeat MaxTheCrook/strawberrymelons Pie4Pigs Slartibartfast38 Slarti-42 techno605 Hydro_Glyph doloreg IFMASTA MushroomKing1 MasterPTiger Known Comments- EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Oct 29, 2012reportSlarti, you aren't still mad because LOM has more subs than you do, are you? LOL ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Oct 29, 2012report*hands Slarti some head polish to shine his bald head with* HAPPY HALLOWEEN SLARTI! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Oct 29, 2012report@Slarti/Baldy: I knew I could depend on my favorite OLD ADULT TROLL to show up! :D So happy you saw my comments about you! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Aug 25, 2012report I banned someone that can't speak proper English, or at least pretends not to be able to, and annoys all of us by putting out 60 creations at one time of the same old thing. EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Aug 25, 2012report I would sub you but I'm friends with MrP and I know you don't like him. EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Aug 25, 2012report @wolfgirl737: Right back at ya! You're not clever at all, just plain annoying. :D Now please go troll someone else. I'm not interested in immature trolls like you. ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Aug 25, 2012report EXCALlBUR commented:Wed Jul 4, 2012report @koopastupid: All I can say is LOL! Poor thing, you just can't get attention any other way unless you troll me. You are not worth my time to come to your page, you are just not important enough. Sorry. :D @Beastmaster7700: If you're bragging about how many subs you have, then it's not that many considering how long you've been on Spore. Now go try and impress someone else because I don't care. ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Aug 25, 2012report @Beastmaster7700: You may go stand in the "I quit Spore but I'm going to hang around and be a troll and a pest" line. ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Sep 1, 2012 EXCALlBUR commented:Wed Jul 4, 2012report @koopastupid: Also you are not a worthy enough troll for me to print your comment. Only entertaining trolls shall have their comments posted on my page. Try again later, maybe I'll be interested in your trolling comments then. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Thu Jul 5, 2012 @Slarti-42: I read a comment where someone called you an internet predator and I guess you must still be up to your old tricks. ;) Do you need new glasses? I guess you didn't notice that this is not my Dad's old account. EXCALlBUR commented:Thu Jul 5, 2012report @Slarti-42: How old are you? I'm guessing you must be really old because you seem to have eyesight problems and memory problems also. Some insurance companies offer discounts to senior citizens. ;) Maybe you could get new glasses. EXCALlBUR commented:Thu Jul 5, 2012 @Slarti-42: BTW HAPPY 4th OF JULY!! GOD BLESS AMERICA and Please God, protect us from internet predators such as Slarti-42. ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Jul 7, 2012report @Slarti-42: I LUV that you ruined your name on Spore and had to get another name! I LUV that you now show up just to BEG for attention. I LUV that you just can't leave me alone!! :D:D:D EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Jul 7, 2012report @Slarti-42: Mostly I LUV that you found out when you came back under your new name that very FEW people even cared. You only got about 10% of your old subs back! :D Sad? YES!! THANK YOU Slarti for the chance ONCE AGAIN to make fun of you!!! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Jul 7, 2012report @Ansje: LOL beg all you want I refuse to give any attention to you. You're just too low on the troll meter to be of any entertainment value to me. Sorry. ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Jul 7, 2012report Some people fail on Spore and then they can't even succeed in being a decent troll. Oh well, failure is all some people know. ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Sat Jul 7, 2012report @Slarti-42: I know you'll be back because YOU CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM ME!! :D I LUV IT! YOU'RE WEAK MINDED AND DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION! :D:D:D EXCALlBUR commented:Thu Jul 26, 2012report @Inkyspode24: Don't you have anything better to do today besides make a fool out of yourself? Apparently not. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Fri Jul 27, 2012report @Ai-Dan2: Inkyspode is an idiot who just goes around being a pest trying to get attention. He has the IQ of a rock. I like to throw rocks in the pond and watch them sink to the bottom. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Fri Jul 27, 2012report @Razzi: Don't hate Inky, just throw him in the pond and watch him sink to the bottom. It's what I do. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report @Salooverall: I'm sure that there are lots of people uprating my creation because they are FANS of the USA in the Olympics. They probably don't comment to me because they know you will troll them. TROLL ON you stupid troll! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report @BrokenEyeReborn: Using HUGE words trying to look intelligent will only make you look foolish. This creation is only about the Olympics, not politics or war or anything else. EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report RIGHT BACK AT YA! YOU UGLY REDHEAD TROLL!! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012 @Salooverall: I think it's funny that you and that guy that shot all those people in that Batman movie have the SAME UGLY haircolor, although I do think it looks better on him. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report For some reason these stupid trolls like Salooverall just can't figure out that they aren't hurting me one little bit. I left spore for two weeks and came back and didn't lose one single sub! :D MAH TROLLS ARE EPIC FAILURES!!!!!!!!! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report I NEVER said I would be nice to everyone on Spore. If you want to hate me, please do. If you think I'm mean to these trolls, that's just fine with me. I do what I want, I say what I want. DEAL WITH IT! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report @Salooverall: ZOMG!! Another SCREENSHOT troll!! LOL You trolls crack me up. :D SCREENSHOT!! SCREENSHOT!!!!! You must be OLD woman troll's neighbor or something. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report @Salooverall: Do what you want with your SCREENSHOT! :D No one really cares, at least no one important to me cares. :D And BTW I ALWAYS have a nice day!!!!!! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Sun Aug 5, 2012report @MrPropaganda: So nice to see you again! :D You NEVER troll me, you're always so nice and always a pleasure to talk to. ;) EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012report @Slarti-42: I knew you would eventually rear your ugly bald head and make a slimey appearance. ;) Insulting someone's Mother, which you just did, only makes you look weak, abusive and mostly a mirror image of the playground bully. EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012 @Slarti-42: I already told you, your days of bullying people off Spore are over. You are a loser and you prove that everytime you lower yourself to attempting to bully me. I'm not leaving just because of an old bald bully like you. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Tue Aug 7, 2012report @Phlairman: Please step to the front of "Today's Dumbest Trolls" line. If you take a look at my comments, your tremendously STUPID question should be answered for you. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012report @Slarti-42: Hello OLD Bald One! Did you shine your head good today so that it glistens in the sun? I knew you would be back again soon! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012 @Slarti-42: YESH I have 75 subs after ONLY two months! BTW LifeOnMars has MORE subs than you do!!! LMAO!! :D LifeOnMars--292 Subs, Slarti-42 ONLY 250 Subs!! EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012 @Slarti-42: Your little insult about my number of subs BACKFIRED on you OLD Bald One! :D I wouldn't know about the thing you said my chocolate looks like--I'm sure you eat that "particular thing" as a snack all the time. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012report @Slarti-42: OMG LOM has more subs than you do! I can't stop laughing!!! She was only on Spore for a few short months, right? How long you been on Spore? :D EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012report HEY EVERYONE LIFEONMARS HAS MORE SUBS THAN SLARTI-42 DOES!!! YAY FOR LOM!!! :D HAHA EXCALlBUR commented:Mon Aug 6, 2012 @Slarti-42: I don't care about your bald head, stop talking about it and I don't care that you said you were FAT! OMG please leave me alone! BLOCKED! I hate to do that, but GEEZE you just won't stop BEGGING for my attention. BYE!!!!!!!!! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Wed Aug 8, 2012report Actually that little red face is the way I always imagined techno605 to look like when he gets so mad about the dumbest things. ;) Or the OLD woman troll when she gets mad because she FAILED on a pc game. :D EXCALlBUR commented:Thu Aug 9, 2012report I DEMAND THAT MAH TROLLS GIVE ME SOME ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!! I'll give you a Snack if you do! :D EXCALlBUR commented:Wed Aug 15, 2012report @runchis: Believe whatever you want and do whatever you want, it's what I do. :D All I can say is that CoolKid definitely has some ANGER issues. LOL :D EXCALlBUR commented:Thu Aug 23, 2012report Life0nMars - 291 subs Slarti-42 - 251 subs! CHECK IT OUT before old Slarti hurries and subs himself with a ton of alts!! :D 'About Subscribers & Friends' @DrP: HAHA I hope they NEVER stop giving me attention. Don't the idiots know that I LUV all of this? :D It's FUN watching them think of new ways to prove to everyone how OBSESSED with ME that they are! :D Category:Sporum members Category:Spore creators